Filia und Xellos
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Nun ja um es kurz zu machen: es ist eine Romance zwischen Filia und Xellos (Darauf währt ihr nie gekommen -.-***) Nun lest es einfach und reviewt!!! Ich lebe davon!!!
1. Default Chapter

Filia und Xellos  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers gehört nicht mir.  
  
Warnung:  
  
Also an manchen stellen etwas (oder etwas mehr) OOC.  
  
Das ist meine erste Romantik-Geschichte, also erwartet bitte nicht zuviel. Und noch eine Warnung. Ich habe nur die TV Serie gesehen, deshalb kann es zu einigen Ungereimtheiten kommen.  
  
Ich weiß, der Titel ist nicht gerade einfallsreich, aber mir ist nix anderes eingefallen (Wow Zweimal...äh dreimal das Wort Einfall in einem Satz). Na was soll`s. Ich wünsch euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
"Verschwindet! Lasst mich in Ruhe!" schrie Filia panisch. Sie hatte nur etwas spazieren gehen wollen. Doch dann stellte sich ihr dieses... dieses Ding (Mazoku) ihr in den Weg.  
  
Es holte ein Messer hervor und grinste sie an (A/N: is etwas komisch, dass ein Mazoku ein Messer benutzt... . Was soll`s!)  
  
"Was willst du von mir? Hau ab!"  
  
"Ich werde gleich gehen. Keine Sorge! Aber davor werde ich dich töten. Bedank dich dafür bei Xellos" er grinste dreckig.  
  
Filia schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an. Xellos? Was hatte dieser X@!* damit zu tun?  
  
"Tja mal schauen was mach ich den mit dir? Wie wäre es wenn ich dir die Haut schäle? Ganz langsam... . Bis du vor Schmerzen stirbst?"  
  
Filia sah ihn mit vor schreck geweiteten Augen an. "HILFE!!!"  
  
"Du kannst schreien soviel du willst! Es wird keiner kommen" grinste er.  
  
Er nahm das Messer und stach mehrmals zu. Filia wand sich unter Schmerzen. Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen herunter... vermischten sich mit Blut.  
  
"Warum tust du das?" fragte Filia unter Tränen.  
  
"Rache..." antwortete das Ding.  
  
Rache? Was hatte Xellos denn getan? Und noch wichtiger war die Frage warum vergriff sich das Ding an ihr??? (A/N: klingt irgendwie pervers... .)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Xellos sah sich irritiert um. Es war ihm, als hätte jemand um Hilfe geschrieen. Dieser jemand hatte sich angehört wie Filia. Aber das war unmöglich! Was sollte sie hier auf Wolf Pak Island suchen?  
  
+Was ist Xellos?+ fragte Xellas über den telepathischen Kanal.  
  
+Ich dachte ich hätte jemanden um Hilfe schreien hören+ antwortete er auf der gleichen Weise.  
  
+Soso. Du hast jemanden schreien gehört... . Und wen?+ wollte Xellas wissen.  
  
+...+  
  
+Ich höre?+  
  
+... Fi-chan+ antwortete er.  
  
+Ahja... . (A/N: das ist immer meine Antwort, wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll ^_^0) Dann geh doch mal gucken was deinem Drachen fehlt+ Xellas lächelte, was Xellos natürlich nicht sehen konnte.  
  
+Wie sie wünschen, Xellas-sama+ antwortete Xellos.  
  
Xellas grinste vergnügt vor sich hin und rief ihre Freundin an {A/N: *ggg* Wie Mädchen halt so sind ^__^)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Xellos teleportierte sich in den Wald (A/N: dämliche Formulierung... . Ist euch eigentlich schon aufgefallen, dass ich die drei Punkte hintereinander und Ausrufezeichen liebe ^__^)  
  
Hier hörte er die Schreie ganz deutlich. Aber warum hatte er sie auf Wolf Pakt Island gehört? (A/N: Tja das weiß nicht mal ich ^_^°)  
  
Und warum hatte Xellas-sama die Formulierung `dein Drache´benutzt?  
  
Xellos wusste kein e Antwort. Aber das war auch zweitrangig. Erst musste er nach Filia sehen, wie Xellas-sama es ihm befohlen hatte.  
  
Er lief in Richtung der Schrei und kam auf eine Lichtung. Was er dort sah ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
  
Filia lag völlig Blutüberströmt auf den Boden. Über ihr stand eine Gestalt und wollte ein letztes Mal mit dem Messer zustechen. Diese Gestalt war...  
  
"Fariggas!"  
  
"Oh hallo Xellos! Du kommst gerade richtig" sagte er und grinste fies, "Dein kleiner Drache wird sterben. Und du hast die Ehre zuzuschauen!"  
  
Xellos fühlte eine unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen. Was bildete sich dieser X@!* eigentlich ein!  
  
Xellos nahm seinen Stab öffnete die Augen und griff ihn an.  
  
Fariggas lachte nur und wich dem Angriff spielend leicht aus. "Nana. Ich hatte dich irgendwie besser in Erinnerung was kämpfen betrifft"  
  
Xellos attackierte ihn Pausenlos. Allerdings schien jede Attacke ihr Ziel zu verfehlen.  
  
Mist! Warum treffe ich ihn nicht? Fragte er sich.  
  
Er erinnerte sich daran was Xellas am Anfang seiner `Karriere´ zu ihm gesagt hatte: "Du musst dich konzentrieren! Du darfst nicht wütend werden, denn dadurch werden deine Angriffe unkoordiniert"  
  
Er atmete tief durch und versuchte es mit einer Taktik. Er fiel auf den Boden.  
  
"Ist das alles was du kannst?" höhnte Fariggas. Xellos antwortete nicht. "Hey ich rede mit dir du Trottel!" Xellos war immer noch still.  
  
Was glaubt dieser Priester wer er ist? Fariggas landete vor ihm. Darauf hatte Xellos gewartet. Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und ließ sie frei.  
  
Fariggas schrie ungläubig und gequält auf.  
  
"Ich werde zwar sterben, aber deine kleine Drachenfreundin macht es auch nicht mehr lange!!!"  
  
Xellos trat zu ihm und stopfte ihm mit einem Fireball den Mund!  
  
Dann ging er zu Filia, nahm sie auf den Arm und teleportierte sich in seine Wohnung (A/N: Er wohnt net nur auf der Insel, sondern hat auch eine Wohnung bei den Menschen).  
  
Mist er hatte Recht! Filia stirbt wenn kein Wunder geschieht! Und Wunder gibt es nun mal nicht! Aber vielleicht... .  
  
...to be continued...maybe  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Autor: Tada das war das erste Kapitel! Was sagt ihr dazu?  
  
Xellos: *schnarch*  
  
Autor: ^_^O War es etwa *soo* schlecht?  
  
Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu ^__^  
  
Autor. *zu sich* Kann der eigentlich auch etwas anderes sagen?  
  
Xellos: Das ist ein Geheimnis ^__^  
  
Autor: Der Typ nervt mich mit seinem ständigen gegrinse. Na was soll`s bis zum nächsten Teil (aber nur, wenn ich ein paar Kommis krieg)  
  
Xellos: Das nennt man Erpressung weißt du das ^__^  
  
~bonk~  
  
Xellos: +.+  
  
Autor: *zufriedenguck* 


	2. Fariggas´ Geschichte

Kapitel2  
  
Als Filia zu sich kam, schmerzte ihr ganzer Körper. Das bedeutet wohl, dass ich nicht tot bin dachte sie, na ein großer Trost ist es trotzdem nicht!  
  
"Na wie fühlst du dich Fi-chan?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme.  
  
"X...Xellos???" fragte Filia verwirrt.  
  
"Genau der ^_^ " antwortete er.  
  
Was? Warum er? Was tut er hier? Hat er mich etwa gerettet? Ach was völlig unmöglich! Weshalb sollte er? Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte sie Stechen in der Brust. Ja weshalb sollte er?  
  
Xellos unterbrach sie: "Filia? Geht es dir gut?"  
  
"Hä?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Äh eigentlich nicht. Aber was interessiert es dich?" gab sie auf ihre normale Art zurück (A/N: Naja vielleicht hab ich sie hier doch nicht ganz so getroffen...).  
  
"Nun schließlich habe ich dich nicht gerettet, damit du jetzt doch noch stirbst ^_^" antwortete er grinsend (A/N: wie denn auch sonst... ^_^O).  
  
"W...was? Warum?" fragte Filia verwirrt.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!!!" antwortete Xellos.  
  
Filia verdrehte genervt die Augen. Sie würde zwar viel lieber mit Mace-sama zuschlagen, aber... . "XELLOS!!! WO SIND MEINE KLAMOTTEN DU HENTAI!!!" schrie sie.  
  
"Keine Sorge Fi-chan. Die hab ich in die Reinigung gegeben (A/N: ich bezweifle, dass er weiß, wie man wäscht!), weil sie voller Blut waren. Und ich hab dich auch nicht umgezogen. Das war ein weiblicher Mazoku. Also regt dich nicht auf!!!" meinte er.  
  
Filia `grmpf´te und drehte sich zur anderen Seite des Bettes. Xellos sweatdropte.  
  
Xellos verlies das Zimmer und ging in die Küche. Filia dachte derweil über den Vorfall nach:  
  
Wer war dieser Typ? Und warum hat er mich angegriffen wenn er sich bei Xellos rächen wollte? Ich bin doch schließlich nur ein Drache. Xellos hat tausende getötet. Weshalb sollte es ihm etwas ausmachen wenn ich sterbe... .  
  
Xellos teleportierte sich mit einem Teller Essen ins Zimmer. "Hi Fi-chan! Ich hab dir was zu Essen gemacht. Ich muss aber gleich weg. Bis später" Und schon war er verschwunden.  
  
Kann der nicht mal wie normale Leute auf eine Antwort warten!!! Dachte Filia genervt.  
  
Hmm... . Aber wenn er weg ist, dann kann ich mich ja ein wenig umsehen... . Gedacht, getan.  
  
Hmm die Wohnung hat irgendwie nichts Persönliches. Es sieht aus wie in einem Hotel! Dachte sie, nachdem sie ein paar Zimmer systematisch durchsucht hatte.  
  
Ah das hier ist das letzte Zimmer! Mein Gott! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so ein riesen Haus hat!  
  
Als sie das letzte Zimmer betrat fühlte sie Traurigkeit von dem Zimmer ausgehen.  
  
Eigenartig. Dieses Zimmer sieht nicht so kalt aus wie die anderen. Dachte sie und sah sich um. Das Zimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet und es hingen einige Bilder an der Wand (A/N: Tut mir Leid Leute, aber ich kann eben keine Inneneinrichtung beschreiben... . Stellt euch einfach ein gemütliches Zimmer vor).  
  
In einer Ecke lag ein Photoalbum. Es sah so aus, als hätte es jemand wütend dorthin geschleudert. Es waren lauter Bilder auf denen Xellos und dieser Mazoku waren. Sie waren höchstwahrscheinlich befreundet gewesen. Filia fragte sich, was Xellos getan haben könnte um von seinem Freund (sie vermutete jedenfalls, dass er sein Freund... Kumpel war) so gehasst zu werden.  
  
Vielleicht fand sie ja irgendwo weiter hinten ein Bild, dass ihr Aufschluss darüber geben konnte. Das war jedoch nicht der Fall. Enttäuscht legte sie das Buch wieder hin. Dabei fiel ihr ein zerknülltes Blatt auf. Sie hob es auf und strich es glatt.  
  
Es war ein Photo, auf dem Xellos, der Mazoku und ein Mädchen waren. Das Mädchen gab Xellos einen Kuss.  
  
Ihr fiel das Photo aus der Hand. Wer ist sie? Fragte sich Filia. Sie spürte... Eifersucht.  
  
Schwachsinn! Redete sie sich ein. Weshalb sollte ich eifersüchtig sein?!? Er ist doch nur ein dämlicher Mazoku!!! Er hat mein ganzes Volk vernichtet!!! Aber weshalb schmerzt es so ihn mit diesem Mädchen zu sehen???  
  
"Filia?" rief eine vertraute Stimme. Xellos betrat das Zimmer. "Filia... . Was tust du hier?!?" fragte er `etwas´ sauer und öffnete die Augen.  
  
*schluck* "Äh... ichwolltemichnureinwenigumsehen..." murmelte sie erschrocken. "Nur umsehen ja? Warum hast du das Photoalbum angeguckt???" fragte Xellos keineswegs beruhigt.  
  
"Weil ich etwas neugierig war. Und dann hab ich die Bilder mit dir und dem anderen Mazoku gesehen. Sag mir, warum hasst er dich so???" fragte Filia sanft.  
  
Xellos Gesicht wandelte sich. "Sore wa... himitsu desu!!!" antwortete er traurig und drehte sich. Filia entging dies nicht, aber sie war auf einmal sauer!!! Sie packte ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn herum. "Hör mal zu! Ich habe das Recht zu erfahren was da los ist!!! Schließlich wurde ich deshalb fast umgebracht!!!" zischte sie wütend.  
  
Xellos sah sie etwas erstaunt an und nickte dann. "Na schön ich erzähl es dir" Was redete er eigentlich da??? Die Geschichte geht diesen besserwisserischen Drachen überhaupt nichts an!!! Trotzdem fing er an zu erzählen: "Also wir kennen uns schon bevor ich ein Mazoku wurde. Wir haben nebeneinander gewohnt. Ich, Fariggas und Myve. Meine Eltern haben mich mit Myve verlobt. Fariggas war auch in sie verliebt und war auch entsprechend eifersüchtig" Er machte eine Pause.  
  
Achso ist das. Die kennen sich aber lang... .Momentmahl! Hat er gesagt: `Fariggas war auch in sie verliebt´? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass Xellos ebenfalls in sie verliebt gewesen war!!! Aber das ist doch unmöglich! Im nächsten Moment widersprach sie sich (A/N: A propos! Ich kenne einen Witz: Widersprich niemals einer Frau! Warte 3 Minuten, dann tut sie es selber ^_^). Damals war er ja noch kein Mazoku... .  
  
"Nun er zeigte seine Eifersucht nicht offen, aber ich habe es trotzdem gespürt. Immerhin hatte Myve sich auch nicht gegen die Verlobung aufgelehnt. Eines Tages hat er versucht mich umzubringen... ." Er unterbrach sich wieder.  
  
Filia war geschockt. Schließlich waren die zwei befreundet gewesen!!!  
  
"Er hätte es auch fast geschafft... . Aber Jou-ou-sama hat mich im letzten Augenblick gerettet. Auch wenn ich dadurch zum Mazoku geworden bin. Ich habe das wegen Myve getan!!! Sonst wäre ich *nie* ein Mazoku geworden" Seine Stimme klang brüchig.  
  
Filia spürte ihrerseits tiefe Verzweiflung. Weshalb nur? Konnte es sein... ? Konnte es sein, dass sie auf das Mädchen eifersüchtig war? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass sie etwas für Xellos empfand? Das sie ihn *liebte*?  
  
"Aber weshalb will er sich jetzt rächen?" fragte sie mit seltsamer belegter Stimme. Xellos sah sie daraufhin mit einem offenem Auge an und antwortete: "Ganz einfach! Weil ich Myve sitzengelassen habe!!!"  
  
"Was?" fragte Filia.  
  
"Nachdem ich ein Mazoku geworden war, wurde mir klar, dass Myve nichts als eine kleine Schwärmerei war"  
  
"Aber du bist für sie zu einem Monster geworden!" Eigentlich spürte sie trotz ihrer Worte so etwas wie Erleichterung, dass er sie nicht wirklich geliebt hatte.  
  
Xellos zuckte daraufhin die Achseln und meinte nur: "Ich bereue es im Nachhinein nicht"  
  
Unter normalen Umständen wäre Filia jetzt kreischend und keuleschwengend auf ihn zugegangen. Aber sie sagte nichts. Sie musste das gehörte erst einmal verarbeiten... .  
  
"Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum er Myve rächen will..." "Nun nachdem ich sie verlassen habe hat sie sich das Leben genommen!" antwortete Xellos. Filia schokierten diese Worte aber Xellos schien es egal zu sein, dass sie sich wegen ihm umgebracht hat.  
  
Mach dir keine Illusionen Filia, dachte sie, er ist ein Mazoku und Mazoku haben keine Gefühle... leider.  
  
Ihr Wissensdurst war jedoch noch nicht gestillt: "Und Fariggas ist jetzt auch ein Mazoku?"  
  
"Ja" antwortete er. Er ist der - glaube ich - der General von Kai-ou Dolphin"  
  
Daraufhin war Stille. Eine angenehme Stille.  
  
Trotzdem unterbrach Filia sie: "Warum... . Also warum hat Fariggas *mich* angegriffen???"  
  
"Ganz einfach" antwortete Xellos, "Weil er wusste, dass *das* mich am meisten treffen würde"  
  
Filia nickte wie aus Reflex (A/N: so wie man halt tut, wenn man zeigen will, dass man es realisiert hat), dann wurde ihr erst bewusst, was Xellos gesagt hatte!  
  
"Warum würde es dich treffen, wenn er mich umbringen würde?" fragte sie. Sie machte sich allerdings nichts vor. Wahrscheinlich, weil er dann keinen mehr zum nerven hätte.  
  
"Weil..." "Ja?"  
  
"Weil..."  
  
Filia sah in erwartungsvoll an (A/N: Irgendwie hab ich grad ein dejavou (schreibt man das so??? (Wow eine Klammer in der Klammer in der Klammer ^.^ )))  
  
"Weil...  
  
weil ich dich liebe!!!" Xellos war über seine Antwort genauso erstaunt wie Filia. Aber dennoch wusste er, dass es nicht gelogen war. Er liebte Filia!!!  
  
Filia sah konfus in seine geöffneten! Augen. Er lächelte sie an. Es war nicht sein harmloses Priesterlächeln das ihr so auf die Nerven ging, sondern ein Echtes!  
  
"Ich... ich...liebe dich au..." stotterte Filia, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Xellos ihre Lippen mit seinen verschloss. Filia schloss die Augen.  
  
Dann: "Ich weiß" (A/N: Star Wars mäßig ^_^0 Verflucht! Es ist 22.39 Uhr und ich schreib morgen einen Test! Ich muss SCHLAFEN!!!")  
  
Xellos teleportierte sich und Filia in sein Schlafzimmer, legte Filia sanft aufs Bett (A/N: Nicht was ihr jetzt denkt -.-) und wollte mit den Worten: "Du brauchst Schlaf" gehen.  
  
Doch Filia hielt ihn von hinten fest. "Nicht" flüsterte sie, "Bleib bitte hier" Xellos sah sie erstaunt an und legte sich dann zu ihr ins Bett. Filia kuschelte sich an ihn und Xellos legte seine Arme um sie. "Schlaf schön mein kleiner Engel" war das letzte, das Filia hörte, bevor sie einschlief.  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Autor: So da ist das zweite Kapitel!!!  
  
Fariggas: Und wo bin ich???  
  
Autor: Ehehehe... . Du bist doch tot!  
  
Fariggas: Aber... was fällt dir ein!!!  
  
Autor: Ähm... . Du hast eben gestört!  
  
Fariggas: Na warte!!!  
  
Autor: *sich vor fariggas versteck* Du bekommst in meiner anderen Geschichte auch eine Hauptrolle!!!  
  
Fariggas: ^___________________________^  
  
Autor: ^_^0 Achja vergesst nicht zu reviewen, sonst geht es nicht weiter (außer ich hab seeeeeeeeeeeehr gute Laune ^.^) 


	3. Eifersucht

Kapitel 3: Eifersucht  
  
Als Filia aufwachte fühlte sie zwei starke (?!?) Arme, die sie hielten. Als sie aufblickte erkannte sie Xellos. Sie musste lächeln als sie ihn so friedlich (!) schlummern sah. Das sah man nicht alle Tage.  
  
Als Xellos aufwachte blinzelte er verwirrt. Er hatte geschlafen??? Das hatte er seit etwa 1000 Jahren nicht mehr gemacht, da er keinen Schlaf brauchte. Dann erinnerte er sich langsam wieder daran, was gestern passiert war (A/N: Meine Güte ist der Mann langsam -.-).  
  
Er musste leicht lächeln, als er an Filia`s hochrotes Gesicht dachte. Sie sah so richtig süß aus!!! A propos Filia... wo war sie??? Sie lag nicht im Bett (A/N: Blitzmerker!!!)! Er suchte ihre Aura (A/N: Kann er das???) und teleportierte sich zu ihr in die Küche.  
  
"Hi Fi-chan. Was tust du hier?" fragte er. "Ich mache Frühstück" entgegnete sie, "ich hoffe es schmeckt dir" "Aber sicher schmeckt es mir, wenn du es gemacht hast ^.^" antwortete er grinsend (wie sonst?).  
  
"Los setzt dich hin und probier erst mal!!!" meinte sie. "Schmeckt *mampf* lecker" lächelte Xellos.  
  
"Xellos...?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
"Was? *mampf*"  
  
"Ich... ich liebe dich..." setzte sie an, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Xellos sie sanft küsste. "Ich liebe dich auch" antwortete er und wanderte langsam zu ihrem Hals weiter.  
  
"Xellos... bitte las da. Wir müssen reden!" meinte sie und schob ihn entschlossen weg. "Worüber denn?" wollte er wissen und küsste sie fröhlich weiter. "Xellos!!! Die Sache ist mir ernst!" Nun sah er sie fragend an.  
  
"Na ja also... wie soll ich es dir am Besten sagen...? Um es kurz zu machen... ich bin verlobt!" erklärte sie.  
  
"WAS???" fragte er geschockt. "Also mit einem Mann aus der Stadt. Wir sind Nachbarn..." erklärte sie.  
  
"Du löst die Verlobung doch auf, oder Filia?" unterbrach er sie.  
  
"Das ist nicht so einfach, weißt du?" setzte sie, wurde aber wieder unterbrochen: "Warum ist das nicht so einfach?!? Du liebst mich und ich liebe dich, oder LIEBST du ihn etwa??? Ist es das??? Das kannst du mir auch so sagen und musst nicht erst um Drumherum reden" fauchte er (A/N: So würde Xellos normalerweise NIE reagieren... aber Liebe macht schon seltsame Dinge mit einem...) dann stand er auf und verlies wütend das Haus.  
  
"Xellos..." Filia sah ihm traurig hinterher. So sollte das ganze nicht verlaufen. Warum konnte er nicht einfach zuhören bis sie zu Ende geredet hatte??? Filia`s Verzweiflung wuchs und mit ihr kamen auch die Tränen. Tränen der Hilflosigkeit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xellos hingegen nicht fassen, was eben passiert war. Wie konnte Filia einen Verlobten haben? Es war SEINE Filia! Aber... weshalb wollte (A/N: Sie hat zwar gesagt, dass es kompliziert ist, aber die Sprache ist eben die Quelle der Missverständnisse) Filia die Verlobung nicht auflösen? Sie hatte doch gesagt, dass sie ihn (Xellos) lieben würde.  
  
Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht darauf achtete, wo er hin lief (A/N: Mannomann! Eine `kleine Verliebtheit´ und schon ist der total plemmplemm... *ggg*). Er war in etwas hineingelaufen.  
  
"HEY! PASS DOCH AUF DU... Xellos???" Xellos sah auf. Vor ihm hatte sich ein Mädchen mit aufgebaut. Sie hatte blaue lange Haare (A/N: Es ist NICHT Dolphin!), dunkelgrüne Augen und trug eine Jeans und ein bauchfreies Top.  
  
"Ano... Karia?!?" Was wollte machte DIE hier??? "Genau *smile* Ich hab dich vermisst Xelly" meinte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er sah sie konfus an. Dachte sie etwa immer noch, dass ihm etwas an ihr liegen würde???  
  
"Karia wie oft soll ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass *mpf*" Karia küsste ihn und murmelte dann: "Ich weiß, dass du mit deiner Chefin oder was auch immer ärger kriegst wenn du dich weiter mit mir triffst, aber wir lieben uns doch und werden es schon schaffen, wenn wir zusammenhalten" Was dachte diese Person nur, wer sie war? Von wegen LIEBE! Er liebte Filia! Aber... sie hatte ja ihren tollen Verlobten! Karia küsste ihn wieder. Er erwiderte den Kuss zögernd. Was soll`s? dachte er, schließlich konnte es nicht schaden, wenn... . Plötzlich hielt er erschrocken inne.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Filia hatte aufgehört zu weinen. Schließlich brachte das Xellos auch nicht zurück. Sie musste versuchen ihn zu finden und ihm alles zu erklären. Hoffentlich würde er dieses Mal zuhören.  
  
Sie wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg und ging Xellos suchen.  
  
Nach einer Weile hatte sie ihn auch entdeckt. Sie wollte schon auf ihn zugehen, als sie die andere Frau bei ihm bemerkte. Sie spürte Eifersucht in sich hochkriechen. Wer war sie? Vielleicht nur eine gute Freundin... ?  
  
...  
  
Seit wann küssten sich jedoch gute Freunde?!? Sie gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich und fing an zu Laufen (A/N: Tja nun ist sie an der Reihe *fg*). Es war ihr egal wohin, nur soweit wie möglich weg von Xellos und dieser Frau!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xellos wollte Filia hinterher rennen, aber Karia hielt ihn zurück. "Was willst du von der? Sie ist doch gar nicht dein Typ!" Das ging aber entschieden zu weit! Was bildete sich diese Schlampe ein?  
  
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu", zischte er, die Augen weit geöffnet, "ich liebe dich nicht! Ich habe dich niemals geliebt! Kein Mann mit nur ein bisschen Verstand würde dir auch nur hinterher sehen! Ich war eben mies drauf und du griffbereit, Verstanden???" Damit ließ er eine völlig geschockte Karia zurück und teleportierte sich zu Filia.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Filia saß in dem Wald wo alles angefangen hatte und schluchzte leise vor sich hin. Eine Frage kam ihr wieder und wieder in den Sinn: Warum??? Warum hatte er sich der erstbesten Frau in die Arme geworfen, nach der Sache mit der Verlobung (die er übrigens total falsch verstanden hatte!!!)?  
  
Sie verstand, dass er sauer war, aber gleich über die Nächstbeste herzufallen??? War seine Liebe etwa so schnell verflogen???  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xellos stand etwas weiter weg von Filia und wusste nicht weiter. Sollte er sich entschuldigen??? Im nächsten Moment verwarf er diesen Gedanken. Schließlich war sie es, die einen Verlobten hatte und ihn nicht verlassen wollte.  
  
Meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, Natürlich hat sie das gesagt...! Ist doch das gleiche! SEI RUHIG!!!  
  
Aber auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugeben wollte, die "Stimme" hatte Recht. Doch was sollte er jetzt tun? Er glaubte kaum, dass Filia ihm zuhören würde. Meldete sich wieder die Stimme.  
  
Langsam ging er auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt zu...  
  
"Filia...?" Xellos trat näher an sie heran.  
  
Filia erstarrte. Was wollte ER hier??? Konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Machte es ihm etwa Spaß sie so leiden zu sehen? Sie grinste humorlos. Natürlich machte es ihm Spaß! Schließlich war er ein Mazoku!!!  
  
Xellos wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber Filia rührte sich nicht. "Filia...", begann er noch mal stotternd, "Ich... es... wir... sie..."  
  
"Xellos!" unterbrach Filia ihn schroff, jedoch nicht halb so schroff, wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte, "Verschwinde! Ich will die nie nie NIE wieder sehen!"  
  
Xellos starrte sie einen Moment lang an, dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging.  
  
Filia begann nun wieder heftiger zu weine, sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Sie hatte soeben die Person, die sie am meisten liebte, verloren - für immer!!!  
  
THE END!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Autor: So das war es (mit wem rede ich eigentlich??? Es liest ja eh keiner...)  
  
Xellos: Gott sei dank!!! Kannst du mir eigentlich sagen, warum ich so ein Losser bin???  
  
Filia: Warum wohl...?  
  
Xellos: Sagt grad die Richtige!!! Ich wollt mit dir reden, aber du!!!  
  
Autor: Hört auf zu streiten! Ich schreib vielleicht ein Sequel, aber nur wenn die Leser es wollen *mit dem Zaunpfahl wink* (wie wäre es mit ein paar Reviews???)und ich Lust dazu habe. Bis dann *zwinker* 


End file.
